Sólo Ron
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Soy yo, sólo yo. Nada más que eso, delante de ti. ¿Lo quieres? TRADUCCIÓN.


**N/T:** Este fic pertenece exclusivamente a Midwintertears, yo sólo lo traduzco a nuestro idioma con el fin de quienes no hablan/leen francés puedan disfrutar de su obra.

* * *

Autora: Midwintertears

Traductora: Sad Whisper

Título: Sólo Ron _(Just Ron)_

Pareja: Siempre las mismas (N/T: DracoRon xd)

Rating: T

Género: Romance/General

Advertencia(s): slash

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen.

**N/A :** Estoy algo molesta, mi internet ha fallado completamente estos últimos días, justamente cuando yo planeaba subir este fic el primero de marzo, para el cumpleaños de Ron, ya que es para él… Se lo dedicaría si no sonara estúpido hacer una dedicatoria a un personaje ficticio.

Oh, qué va, voy a hacerlo de todos modos, y en inglés para que él entienda:

* * *

_To Ron Weasley,_

_Trust yourself: no doubt, you're the BEST character of the saga!_

_I know you don't want me to make you go out with "Malfoy, the ferret", but he's the only one who sees you as you really are, even if he refuses to tell you what he thinks. __Please, forgive his poker face._

_Mid-_

* * *

**Sólo Ron**

* * *

Una misma persona posee cuatro identidades diferentes en función del punto de vista que se elija: está quien nosotros pensamos ser, quien quisiéramos ser, por quien los demás nos toman, y por último, quien somos en realidad.

Había, por lo tanto, cuatro Ron Weasley diferentes. Sus nombres eran: Weasley Número Seis, Weasley El Rey, ¿Cómo Se Llama? y Sólo Ron.

Weasley Número Seis era la sexta producción de la sociedad _Arthur&Molly Productions_.

Se trataba del peor fruto de la firma, ya que era el único que no había recibido un verdadero nombre. Por ejemplo, Weasley Número Uno había sido rebautizado Agente De Banco gracias a su éxito; enseguida, venían Maestro De Dragones, Ambición Política, Rey De Las Bromas A, Rey De Las Bromas B, y mejor ni hablar de la última producción: ¡Chica! _Arthur&Molly Productions _se había enorgullecido de anunciar el nacimiento de su nueva joya: Ginevra 1981, el Weasley provisto de una vagina.

Y Weasley Número Seis había quedado como Weasley Número Seis, debido a que no se destacaba en nada. No tenía identidad propia alguna, el anonimato era su definición; el pesimismo era su lengua materna, no se contentaba más que de ser un _hijo de_, un _hermano de,_ un _amigo de_.

Sólo Ron lo detestaba.

Era un buen chico, pero no tenía nada para él. Un miserable, un cero en toda regla, un bueno para nada.

Soñaba mucho, pero sabía diferenciar entre fantasía y realidad; de hecho, su sentido del realismo era de los más crueles que ha habido. No era del tipo que, como lo hacía un tal Draco Malfoy, se engañaba a sí mismo y se inventaba un «yo» poderoso y superior al que él era; mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, completamente desprovisto de personalidad, de carisma, de cualidades, de aura.

A veces, se esforzaba por mejorar un poco, pero esto, en verdad, nunca traía frutos, y acababa convencido de que era sencillamente imposible vencer tal determinismo.

«Más vale esperar siempre lo peor. Así, al menos, uno nunca se decepciona», pensaba.

Weasley El Rey era aquel joven seductor que Sólo Ron percibía en el espejo de Erised, y que conseguía _ser_ de forma muy temporal, capturando una Quaffle difícil, por ejemplo.

Era prefecto, pues la gente lo consideraba capaz de asumir responsabilidades. Era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, al que llevaba a la victoria gracias a su genuino talento, tenía un buen promedio de notas en la escuela; le iría bien al momento de ganarse la vida. Todos querían ser amigos de este chico.

Sin embargo, Weasley El Rey no era un ser supremo que se creía el centro del mundo, adulado día a día por una multitud delirante que besaba el suelo que él pisaba. Era modesto. Oh, presumía un poco, esporádicamente, le gustaba aprovechar cuando la atención del resto se centraba en él; mas no tenía un orgullo desmesurado.

Anhelaba, de una celebridad restringida, únicamente lo necesario para sentir que sobresalía en algo; pero jamás abría deseado ser el salvador de la humanidad cuya cicatriz todo el mundo miraba con ojos de pescado muerto.

No, Weasley El Rey no atraía la codicia ajena, pero no sentía los miedos de Sólo Ron: miedo a no servir para nada o de tener la misma importancia de una silla: ahí, inerte, exclusivamente para acoger el culo de Harry Potter cuando éste deseara reposar luego de un largo combate contra las fuerzas del Mal.

Weasley El Rey era, simplemente, alguien al que los demás querían por sí mismo, no porque fuera un _hijo de_, un _hermano de_, un _amigo de._

¿Cómo Se Llama? era un pelirrojo que seguía a Harry Potter como un perrito faldero. Era un tipo cualquiera, sin más. Salvo porque se trataba de un súper goloso. Y un quejica. Y encima, envidioso. ¡Todo el tiempo celoso! Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, y no muy listo. Nada como para fustigar un hipogrifo, el tipo no tenía nada interesante.

Era tonto. Bueno, no: si alguien se daba el trabajo de observar de cerca, podía constatar que no era más idiota que el promedio, tanto a nivel escolar como en la vida en general. Estaba dotado para el ajedrez, y tenía mucho humor. Pero, bueno, no era tan brillante como Hermione Granger ni tenía la sexta parte del encanto de Harry Potter.

_¿Cómo Se Llama?_ A nadie le importaba un carajo saber su nombre, de todos modos, si se quería hablar de el, los términos más frecuentes serían «Harry Potter», «Ginny», «Fred y George» o «Hermione»; era imposible no puntualizarlo en relación a ellos.

Sobre este sujeto, una cosa era segura: aquel día, en primer año, se había sentado a propósito en el mismo compartimiento que Potter; su amistad era interesada, aquel cretino envidioso sólo quería una cosa: ¡que la celebridad del cara-rajada repercutiera sobre él!

Pero era tan eternamente inútil que, en el fondo, daba igual. Además, era más que obvio que algún día se voltearía la chaqueta y traicionaría a Potter, es decir, ¡era el comportamiento típico de las sanguijuelas como él!

Y era tan cobarde, siempre nervioso cuando veía una araña. ¡Pero qué nenaza!

Y metía tanto la pata que resultaba ridículo. No lo hacía más que cualquier persona normal, no más que sus brillantes amigos o sus prestigiosos hermanos; pero, a ellos, se les perdonaba más fácilmente por ser quienes eran. Por su parte, ¿Cómo Se Llama? era banal, y si daba un mal paso, no podía más que quedar mal, así eran las cosas.

Sólo Ron lo abominaba incluso más que a Weasley Número Seis, pues este último al menos reconocía que era su culpa. En lo que a ¿Cómo Se Llama? concernía, él no tenía nada que ver, ¡era un complot de mundo en contra suya!

Pero Sólo Ron… ¿Quién era él, al final? Ciertamente, el más complejo de los cuatro, el menos visible, el más difícil de definir. Pero se trataba también del Yo Real, el Verdadero Yo de Ron.

Su problema era que sufría de mutismo.

No siempre había sido así; antes de alcanzar los siete años, comúnmente apodados «la edad de la razón», en la que el infante toma plena conciencia de sí mismo, Sólo Ron había sido la única identidad que se expresaba.

No obstante, una vez aquel capítulo pasado, Weasley Número Seis, Weasley El Rey y ¿Cómo Se Llama? lo habían amordazado hipócritamente hasta reducirlo al más absoluto silencio, y se habían repartido el tiempo de habla. Y no siempre de forma equitativa: ¿Cómo se llama? se había acaparado la parte del león, Weasley Número Seis susurraba de tiempo en tiempo algunas palabras que caían siempre en la oreja de algún sordo o sorda, y Weasley El Rey se consagraba únicamente al monólogo interior en la cabeza de su propietario, esperando que Sólo Ron babeara de deseo escuchándolo.

Hasta el día en que salió de su prisión mental…

Aquel día, el Gran Comedor contaba con un ambiente tranquilo, los típicos parloteos durante la comida. Algunos se preguntaban dónde se había ido aquel glotón de ¿Cómo Se Llama?, puesto que era raro que se ausentara durante la cena; sin embargo, no era un tema preocupante realmente: algo lo demoraba, punto.

Hermione dejó su tenedor en el aire en cuanto lo vio entrar, mas fue sólo cuando pasó delante del asiento que ella le acercó para seguir derecho hacia la mesa de los profesores que la chica dio un codazo a Harry.

Ginny se volteó también, intrigada, y otros Gryffindor la imitaron.

Los maestros fruncieron sus ceños al verlo plantarse delante de ellos, pero dándoles la espalda, como preparándose para dar un discurso a toda la escuela.

Fue el caso, pero en materia de discursos, la cosa resultó bastante _original_.

Pocas personas lo miraron – con negligencia, cabe señalar- entre los alumnos.

Sin embargo, en la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy estiró el cuello para ver mejor a Sólo Ron, quien parecía finalmente decidido a abrir la boca.

Draco nunca había conocido a ¿Cómo Se Llama?, al contrario de los demás alumnos. No veía más que a Sólo Ron, y algunas veces, a Weasley El Rey, de cuyo nombre, por cierto, él era autor, gracias a su _Weasley es nuestro rey_.

Por un extraño juego del azar, Draco conocía a Sólo Ron; tal vez porque, encontrándolo, había comprendido que tenía ante sus ojos a un ser que cometía la proeza de ser al mismo tiempo su opuesto y su doble. Y él podía darnos a la perfección una definición de aquel curioso niño eclipsado:

Sólo Ron era inteligente. No era Albert Einstein, pero estaba lejos de ser estúpido, incluso, de vez en cuando, tenía ideas dichosamente buenas; valía tanto como Potter y Granger, y considerando su talento casi espectacular para el ajedrez, debía poseer un increíble sentido de la estrategia.

Era, igualmente, un mago relativamente brillante: no había tenido mayor dificultad en sus estudios y había figurado entre los que habían combatido a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos.

No era para nada un gallina. O es que ¿conocen, ustedes, gallinas que, a los doce años, irían al Bosque Prohibido para enfrentar su fobia a las arañas con el fin de respaldar a un amigo que ni siquiera se ha tomado el tiempo de explicar por qué es tan importante encontrar a Aragog? ¿Conocen muchos cobardes que se pararían delante de un Sirius Black de dudosas intenciones para decirle «¡Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos a los tres!»?

¿Conocen nenazas que, tras disputarse con un amigo, son los primeros en volver para disculparse, tras haber combatido a los Snatchers, tomado el coraje de abandonar el caluroso hogar de su hermano banquero para retornar a la guerra, vagar por la nieve durante siglos, salvado un amigo del ahogo, destruido un objeto maléfico que les refleja sus demonios en el cuerpo, y todo para recibir la fría acogida de una harpía en modo «_berzerk_» que los muele a palos?

Por otro lado, Sólo Ron había metido la pata muchas veces, y eso, tropa de brutos, significa una sola cosa: ¡era humano!

La amistad de Sólo Ron con Potter no era interesada, era la más sincera que pueda haber. Draco lo sabía porque se manejaba en lo que respectaba a lazos por interés: era precisamente el tipo de amistad que él había querido ofrecer a Potter. Y éste la había rechazado, sin duda, porque había presentido que Sólo Ron jugaba sus cartas sobre la mesa, mientras que Draco se tiraba un farol.

Claro que Sólo Ron soñaba con un poco de gloria, pero no era imbécil hasta el punto de pensar que ser el amigo de Harry Potter iba a otorgársela, Weasley Número Seis no quería ser una vez más el _amigo de_ y Weasley El Rey no necesitaba ese tipo de popularidad, sólo reconocimiento.

Y Draco también quería reconocimiento, pero él se engañaba y se mostraba más prestigioso de lo que era, manteniendo un sinnúmero de ilusiones entre las que destacaban «El dinero permite tenerlo todo», «Mi familia y mi sangre prueban que soy un ser superior» y la siempre esperanzadora «Estar del lado de Voldemort me asegura la gloria». Claramente, él no contaba con el realismo de Ron, y fue sólo al cabo de su sexto año que se desengañó, comprendiendo al fin de lo que estaba hecha la realidad.

Mas, entre tanto, él había sido el único que había percibido a Sólo Ron, y la similitud del último consigo mismo lo trastornaba. Lo que su educación había hecho de él le impedía, por desgracia, decir lo que pensaba, por lo que todo lo que el pelirrojo recibió de él fueron insultos. Novatadas odiosas, pero que siempre tocaban su interior; porque Draco conocía a Sólo Ron tan bien, que sabía dónde apuntar el disparo.

Y así, al verlo plantarse delante de todo el colegio de aquel modo, había sentido que, quizás, sería Sólo Ron el que silenciaría a los otros tres esta vez.

El sujeto en cuestión no habló, se contentó de deslizar por la estancia una mirada arisca, con sus ojos azules cual tormenta tropical.

Poca gente lo observaba, y los que sí, no lo hacían con gran interés.

Se molestó por ser ignorado una vez más, pero no habló.

Su rostro se relajó y alzó los hombros como diciendo «Bueno, parece que no tengo opción, para llamar su atención, voy a tener que…»

Tomó la corbata de su uniforme y la retiró rápidamente, pues nunca la anudaba. ¿Cómo Se Llama? era un lastre incapaz de vestirse correctamente; pero Sólo Ron detestaba tener cualquier cosa alrededor del cuello, porque le daba la sensación de estar amarrado.

La corbata cayó al piso. Enseguida, se quitó la capa negra bordada de rojo.

«Poco importa que sea un mago, ¿en qué van a influenciar mis aptitudes mágicas la Historia?»

En su mesa, los enseñantes se limitaron a pestañear. Harry y Hermione estaban igualmente intrigados.

Entonces, Ron también se quitó su sweater, era el último elemento de su tenida sobre el que figuraban los colores y el escudo de armas de su casa.

«Te maldigo, Godrick. Los Gryffindor no son los únicos valientes. Si tú y Salazar no hubieran sido tan mensos, tal vez algunos de los alumnos de la mesa verde y plata serían mis amigos.»

- ¡Señor Weasley, ¿qué está haciendo?! – preguntó McGonagall, como si hubiera sentido el rechazo hacia Gryffindor.

Ron no le prestó atención, dedicado a sus zapatos…

«¡De todas formas, incluso si trajera tacones, ustedes no me oirían al caminar!»

… luego, a sus calcetines…

«Toma, Hermy, para la P.E.D.D.O. Por lo menos tú luchas contra la esclavitud, perdóname por no haberte apoyado más.»

A continuación, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y todo el mundo comprendió cómo acabaría el asunto.

_- ¡Ronald! – gritó Hermione.- ¡Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?!_

_- Señor Weasley, está tratando de…_

_- Ron, ¿qué demonios…?_

No obstante, Ronald no escuchó a nadie. Se quitó la camisa, y el pantalón, y por último, sus calzoncillos.

Terminó enteramente desnudo. Nadie más se atrevió a ignorarlo, y a presente, veían a Sólo Ron; los tres otros alter-egos se habían marchado, tirados al suelo como inmundicias y al mismo tiempo que sus ropas.

Aquel joven hombre, vestido de Adán delante de ellos, no podía ser ¿Cómo Se LLama ?, ese patoso cobarde jamás habría podido hacer algo tan audaz. No, no podía tratarse de _alguien que ellos no conocieran_.

_«¿Quién eres?»_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

- Soy sólo Ron.- replicó él, como si los hubiera oído sus pensamientos.

Los maestros se indignaron, sus amigos lo trataron de exhibicionista repugnante.

Gritaron, se burlaron de él, algunas chicas se sonrojaron detrás de sus manos cubriendo sus rostros, algunos bravucones no tuvieron mejor idea que la de comparar la talla de sus equipos con el suyo, y los que restaban se encontraban, ya sea asqueados de aquel atentado al pudor, ya sea mudos, inmóviles, boquiabiertos, atentos a cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder para el cese de su contemplación.

Pero todos eran voyeristas, sin atreverse a confesarlo; pues a los humanos siempre los ha vuelto locos este tipo de cosas, inclusive a aquellos que justamente, las condenan.

De pronto, una risa estruendosa resonó en toda la estancia; era Draco, se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Uno habría creído que simplemente se burlaba de Ron, pero aquella impresión cesó en cuanto dijo:

- ¡La hiciste, Weasley, eres demasiado!

-_Weasley_… - repitió Ron, fulminándolo con la mirada de súbito.- ¿Qué más necesitas, Malfoy, para dejar de llamarme _Weasley_? ¿Qué me rape la cabeza? ¿Que me rasure del cuerpo cada cabello rojo? ¿Que me repase la piel con papel lija para hacer desaparecer mis pecas?

- No, no… - dijo Draco, aún riendo, mas recuperando el aliento.- Si te llamo Weasley, es por costumbre. Fuera de eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy enterado de que eres Sólo Ron. Y déjame felicitarte, ¡los embaucaste completamente!

Ron sonrió, un poco confundido por el hecho de que el hurón de Malfoy fuera aparentemente el único que había entendido, pero agradecido, a fin de cuentas.

- Mejor dicho, terminé de embaucar… - corrigió.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó Harry.- Ron, ¿qué haces? ¿Estás enfermo ?

- ¿No entiendes, Potter? – inquirió Draco, como si Harry hubiese sido el peor de los retardados que no entendía nada de nada.

- ¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy! - soltó Ginny.

- Es simple. Ron quería mostrarse tal como es en realidad, eso es todo.- explicó calmadamente Draco.

- ¡Sabemos muy bien cómo es! – replicó Hermione.

- ¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida de lo que es, ahora lo tienes frente a tus ojos?

Paseó la mirada sobre la totalidad del Gran Comedor, y agregó:

- Se deshizo de todo lo que hacía parte de su identidad pero le impedía ser distinto del resto: Weasley, Gryffindor, mago… Se presenta ante ustedes en su forma más sencilla para que dejen de verlo a través de los demás: como un enésimo Weasley, como uno más de esos lerdos Gryffindor, como el mejor amigo y la sombra del baboso de frente tajada…

- ¡Eh! – protestó Harry.

- Es Sólo Ron – prosiguió Draco, ignorando al moreno-, lo quieran o lo detesten, poco le importa; pero lo que sea que sientan al respecto, que sea por él y no por lo que lo rodea.

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Ron se hacía la gran pregunta: _¿Por qué Malfoy?_

- El verdadero Ron Weasley, es él. – Draco lo señaló con el dedo, antes de clavar la vista en Hermione.- Y si alguno se extraña, es que no lo conocen, lo que, tratándose de sus amigos, es realmente vergonzoso.

- Pero…

McGonagall, que había permanecido sin reaccionar debido a su estupefacción, recobró el sentido.

- ¡Weasley, vístase enseguida o juro que personalmente lo sacaré de esta escuela!

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Como quiera, maestra. De todas formas, si todavía no lo entienden, no sirve de nada que me quede así por más tiempo.- dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Está castigado! – añadió Minerva, mientras el chico se vestía.- Enviaré una lechuza a sus padres para informarles acerca de este _incidente_.

«Mejor para mí» se dijo Ron. «Ya es tiempo de que la sociedad _Arthur&Molly Productions_ rebautice a Weasley Número Seis como _Sólo Ron… _o _el exhibicionista_, como quieran.»

Tras este episodio, Ron caminó siempre con la cabeza en alto en Hogwarts. Al principio, los alumnos lo contemplaban con insistencia, y él sólo les dedicaba una sonrisa. Pero tampoco se había vuelto la estrella de la escuela, lo que era sin duda grandioso, puesto que ésa nunca había sido su intención.

Lo único que había cambiado, era que nadie osó, nunca más, verlo como ¿Cómo Se Llama? Él tampoco volvió a verse como Weasley Número Seis, ni siguió envidiando a Weasley El Rey.

No, Sólo Ron había conquistado el mundo. Sólo Ron había conquistado a Ron.

Y no sólo a él…

Se encontraba en plena detención, cortesía de McGonagall, consistente en encerar las escaleras del tercer piso, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Ron.

Se volteó y vio a Draco Malfoy. Éste dejó de hacer el tonto, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Me impresionaste.- dijo, de frentón.- Sabía que eras capaz, pero no pensé que viviría para verlo.

- ¿Enserio…?

Ron recordó la sorpresa que le había significado constatar hasta qué punto Malfoy lo había entendido.

- Malf- Draco, me preguntaba cómo-

- Lo vi enseguida. Yo también disfrazaba mi verdadera personalidad y lo que sentía detrás de una máscara… Permíteme quitármela

- Si eso quier-

Sin advertencia, Draco lo besó. Por poco, Ron volcó su balde con cera.

- P-pero...

- Yo también me escondía detrás de un alter-ego que no era yo. - explicó el rubio, sus labios rozando los de Ron.- Creo que lo conoces: ese estúpido Malfoy, un hijito de papá, arrogante, Malfoy el engreído… Durante mucho tiempo, ese cretino me impidió decirte cuánto me reconozco en ti, cuánto te comprendo… y hasta qué grado me perturbas por tu semejanza conmigo, siendo tan diferente.

Tras tomar aire, prosiguió:

- Pero ahora, el que queda es Sólo Draco. Soy yo, sólo yo. Nada más que eso, delante de ti. ¿Lo quieres?

- Como si pudiera negarme… – murmuró Ron, antes de volverlo a besar.

**

* * *

****Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Todavía hay alguien que ose pensar que Ron es un bueno para nada?

**N/T:** Mi primera traducción (música melancólica). Espero que les haya gustado, a mí por lo menos me mató este fic cuando lo leí – aunque debo decir, que pierde su encanto por las diferencias entre idiomas-. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida, recordemos que mi lengua materna es el español así que ni yo apuesto por mí a la hora de buscar errores xD

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos :3


End file.
